The present embodiments relate to implantable medical devices and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for maintaining perfusions of branch vessels.
The aortic valve functions as a one-way valve between the heart and the rest of the to body. Blood is pumped from the left ventricle of the heart, through the aortic valve, and into the aorta, which in turn supplies blood to the body. Between heart contractions the aortic valve closes, preventing blood from flowing backwards into the heart.
Damage to the aortic valve can occur from a congenital defect, the natural aging process, and from infection or scarring. Over time, calcium may build up around the aortic valve causing the valve not to open and close properly. Certain types of damage may cause the valve to “leak,” resulting in “aortic insufficiency” or “aortic regurgitation.” Aortic regurgitation causes extra workload for the heart, and can ultimately result in weakening of the heart muscle and eventual heart failure.
After the aortic valve becomes sufficiently damaged, the valve may need to be replaced to prevent heart failure and death. One approach involves an invasive open procedure. However, patients undergoing such procedure are subjected to a heart-lung bypass, induced cardiac arrest, and extensive trauma to the valve and ascending aorta, and therefore morbidity and mortality rates are relatively high.
A more recent approach involves endovascularly introducing an aortic valve replacement. However, current endovascular approaches do not allow for sufficient repair of both the aortic valve and the ascending aorta, due to the complex anatomy in this region including the valvular sinus and the coronary arteries. Moreover, attempts to endovascularly repair the aortic valve and the ascending aorta may encompass risks of temporary blocking flow to the coronary arteries during the procedure, which can cause significant complications for a patient.